


Imagine your OTP

by knightsten



Category: Phandom, dan and phil
Genre: Other, Tumblr, fluff?, imagine, otp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 01:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11174169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightsten/pseuds/knightsten
Summary: short stories based off of "imagine your otp" posts on tumblr and stuff.





	Imagine your OTP

"Imagine your OTP making out on a couch, but then one of them accidentally rolls off and the other one is either frantically asking if they're okay or laughing at them"

slowly, very slowly.  
dan felt his body waking up, his heart beating faster and breaths becoming lighter.  
he was comfortable where he was, lying on the couch. it perfectly cushioned his legs and sunk in when he moved. dan felt something hard behind him, making his back ache.  
he turned his head around, expecting to only see the arm of the couch. instead, he saw a man, his man. phil was still asleep.  
dan smiled and kept staring at his roommate. friend. boyfriend.  
he watched the slight twitch of his eyelids. he noticed the way phil's hair was sticking up in a million different places but phil still managed to look absolutely adorable.  
dan sighed and made himself comfortable again. he snuggled into phil's chest, taking in the sweet and welcoming way that he smelled.  
last night was movie night. dan and phil were cuddling the entire time. they were watching moana. they both had already seen the movie tons of times, but that didn't mean the movie was any worse.  
phil woke up because of dan's slight movements against him. he yawned and opened his eyes. phil had to rub them a few times so his vision wouldn't be blurry.  
he saw and felt the boy laying against him. phil could see the top of dan's brown hair, which he was no longer straightening. phil liked it curly.  
"good morning, love." phil groggily said.  
dan was startled but was still happy. he  turned around and pushed himself up so he was leaning over phil. "good morning." dan smiled and placed a small kiss on phil's lips. phil smirked as dan pulled away.  
"i love you." phil said and put his hand on the younger boy's hip. with his other hand, he reached up and brushed dan's hair back.  
"love you too." dan replied back and lovingly sighed. phil pulled dan back down for another kiss, which soon turned into multiple heated kisses.  
phil's tongue fought into dan's mouth because phil knew dan liked that. dan's breathing hitched.  
dan turned his head up slightly so phil was no longer kissing his lips, but instead placing delicate kisses on his neck.  
phil continued to kiss down dan's neck to his collarbone where the neck of his shirt was.  
dan shivered and his heart beat faster and faster like he was running a marathon.  
phil started sucking gently on dan's neck, hoping to leave just a slight and unnoticeable bruise. tomorrow was tuesday, after all.  
dan quietly moaned. phil sucked harder and heard his lover pant just as hard.  
dan could cover the love bite up with makeup.  
he pulled away from dan's neck and moved to his collarbone on the left side.  
he kissed it up and down, not even knowing what he was really doing. phil just knew that it was pleasing dan, so he must be doing something right.  
dan shivered again, a sharp and cold tingle running up his spine.  
his entire body shook from pleasure as phil slipped his hand under dan's shirt.  
he became unsteady and fell off the couch, his stomach dropping as he did so.  
dan hit the ground with a loud thump. it didn't hurt, but it scared the shit out of both him and phil.  
"oh my god! dan, are," phil tried asking in between laughs. dan stayed laying on the ground.  
"are you," phil coughed from laughing so much. "are you okay?" he finally managed to ask even though he chuckled after he finished.  
"what a good boyfriend you are. i fell and you're laughing." dan said sarcastically. he knew phil didn't take it seriously because dan was smiling too.  
"i'm sorry! but that was funny." phil said, trying to calm down. he took a deep breath in, deep breath out. in, out.  
"i'm really sorry, are you okay though?" phil asked.  
"yeah, i'm fine." dan slowly got back up. he sat back down on the couch across from phil.  
"you sure?"  
"i mean, i fell on my elbow, and that kinda hurts. i can live with that though."  
phil motioned for dan to come back to him. dan scooted over and layed down against phil's chest.  
"daniel howell, still falling off of chairs."  
"it was a couch, phil."  
"same thing."  
dan closed his eyes again.  
"love you."  
"love you too."


End file.
